


The Acquirement of Tranquility

by Kyumika



Series: Femslash February 2018 [1]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feels, Femslash February 2018, Hurt/Comfort, Post Game, Well I guess this is for my exam, Why Did I Write This?, dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: Post game spoilers. Eleanor visits Velvet in order to confess her true feelings she had been hiding for a year. Eleanor always wondered if that was the only way to acquire peace.Day 4: I love you





	The Acquirement of Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Holy sh** I didn’t even know Femslash February was a thing. This is also a draft for a writing exam I’ve got tomorrow. I really want to write more fanfictions so I suppose I’ll do this challenge as much as I can. Crap it’s already the 4th though. 
> 
> Using this prompt list: https://tinyurl.com/HannibalFF

The wind was strong that day, yet the blinding light from scorching sun reflected from the delicately crafted silver temple known as the Empyrean’s throne. The young and healthy prickleboars rolled around, bumping into each other as if they were telling jokes with each other, the aerial beings similarly danced around in the skies with not a care for the future. Why is it that birds fly? Even though that they could be shot down by hunters, even though they could just find nutrients and food from the grounds. Why do they fly? “That’s the one question that kept her thinking, wasn’t it?” 

A girl about the age of seventeen approached the temple, carrying a bouquet of princessia that she had managed to acquire for her visit to the throne. She knew these were her parents’ and sister’s favourites so she assumed the same for herself. The girl’s pink twin tails had been slightly ruffled by the strong winds yet that was the last thing on her mind. She had decided to finally visit the one she loved so dearly after a year. She finally worked up the courage to return to the place where ‘she’ had disappeared. 

Climbing the stairs up to the entrance of throne truly was a chore. It always had been energy draining but that once again wasn’t an issue for the former exorcist. She had one goal and was determined to complete it. 

After reaching the gate which led inside Innominat, Eleanor stood outside and gazed up at the fearsome looking silver dragon who she previously knew as the young Malak, who Velvet named as Laphicet. “Maotelus, I’m here.” 

Making himself easier to talk to, the dragon created a human form similar to his past self made from his silver flame. “Oh Eleanor! It’s been some time, hasn’t it? Glad to see you’re doing well.”

The former exorcist hid her hands behind her back, along with the flowers and looked back at the young boy , the one who she travelled with and was the vessel for. “I’ve been helping out small towns such as Stonebury with organising work for all the townspeople. Seemed like they couldn’t do much without a leader telling them what to do aha... You seemed to have changed too.”

“Hm... I spent my time looking over Velvet and Laphicet... It does feel strange saying my own former name. But I’m glad Velvet is resting well and is happy.” The boy quickly scans around the area, even though he knew that no one would be around before standing on his tiptoes and cupped his hand to Eleanor’s ear. “I occasionally get visions of their dreams and sometimes you’re in it.” The redhead’s instantly flared in a similar colour to her own hair and spun around, her back facing the boy, hiding her blush. Laphicet giggled childishly before disappearing into a streak of flames. “I suppose I’ll leave you to whatever you wanted to do here. I can’t physically move but I swear I’ll turn myself off. Bye Eleanor!”

Sighing, she turned back to the warp and pondered on whether or not she should enter or just stay outside. Thinking that entering them would probably be intruding, she stayed outside and laid the flowers on the beautifully crafted stone floor. “Well. I guess there’s quite a bit I want to say to you. It’s been a year hasn’t it?” Eleanor anxiously held her hands together, trying to stop the shaking. She couldn’t bring herself to visit before. She was too afraid that she’d instantly break into tears after remembering the events that happened prior. She calmed herself down and proceeded to continue. “Well there’s something I always wanted to tell you. It’s frustrating, you know? I was planning to tell you after our fight against Artorious but then you had to go and... Seal yourself off.” Her voice quivered and the tears were already brimming in the corners of her eyes. “I suppose I’m still the crybaby exorcist from a year ago. Guess these things never change.”

She gently wiped away the crystals forming in the corners of her eyes before continuing on with her monologue. “Well firstly, you must have thought that I despised you and wanted to eliminate you from the start. Well that was true. But I always envied your will and strength to complete your mission. I’m glad… That you got what you wanted.” It was funny, really. Only a year and a few months ago she was still a praetor, one of the higher ranks of an exorcist and within a couple of hours, she pledged her obedience to the daemon she hated so much.

“There was also that time. While I was still on the secret mission for the Abbey. You genuinely seemed to care for my health, at least. You might have covered it up with an excuse but it really was a nice gesture, even though you doubted me and the oath I swore to you.

Eleanor never liked reminiscing on the past. Her mother taught her to never dwell on the past, as it would come to hurt her one day. Eleanor knew that coming here would hurt. She knew it would, but it was the only way she’d ever be able to put it behind her. To convey her true feelings. That’s how the girl pushed herself. “I always thought we were really different, but we weren’t really. We both liked cooking and cleaning, we were both overprotective over Laphicet which made us seem like his mothers... And we also both lost our parents to daemons... I never would have thought the daemon I was so insistent on killing lost her own parents to daemons...” Once again, her voice started wavering. This was a hard topic for her to talk about. Anyone would have difficulty talking about someone who they really cared about. Eleanor reached into her pocket and brought out a comb that was given from Laphicet to Velvet. “You dropped this while we were fighting Artorious so I picked it up for you... I knew how much you cared about it. It was like how much I loved this hand mirror my mother gave me.”

She gripped the hem of her skirt as her face grew hot as she continued on. “I never would have imagined being the bestest of friends with the daemon that was Number one on my daemons to kill. I never thought that I’d even... fall in love with y-y-your unwavering will! Aha, I’m pathetic aren’t I? I can’t even confess my true feelings to a rock.”

At this point, the tears streamed down uncontrollably. She knew before coming here that she wouldn’t be able to stop it. It was inevitable. Now that she thought about it, the last time Velvet saw her was when she cried, telling her to stay. Eleanor always wondered if there was something she could have done, that could have created a different ending to all of this. But the more she thought about it, the more she realised that it could have ended worse. “This all could have ended with all of us dying and the world stripped from its free will, something you and Eizen were awfully insistent about. I guess I should be glad, that this is all there is to it... That’s what I always say to myself... But I can’t stop thinking about a different end! If I stay here any longer, I wonder if I’ll break...” 

“Is this what we paid to have peace in this world?”

Eleanor felt a strange presence near her that made her feel like her body was filling with warmth. “Don’t hold back.” The words echoed in her mind. 

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” This voice...  
“I’m sorry Eleanor, I didn’t think it would have hurt you this much...” The indescribable warmth as well as the voice confused Eleanor. Why would she just suddenly start hearing her? Maybe she was indeed going crazy.  
“You don’t deserve this pain.” Maybe she was yearning for Velvet so much that caused her voice to start echoing in her mind.  
“I’ll do something for once. This is to pay you back for looking after Laphicet, I guess.” Eleanor decided to stop denying everything. The voice was undeniably Velvet’s, her gentle and deep voice that made Eleanor feel at peace every time. She decided to accept the fact she was hearing her and stop backing away. It was the time to do that, after all.  
“Velvet...”  
“I’ll help you forget about it all. Our entire journey, all your memories of me. You don’t need to remember the times when you worked in the dark with the Lord of Calamity.”

There was nothing to hold onto. She clenched her fists together, her nails cutting into her palms. It hurt, but not as much as the fury she had at Velvet at that moment. “PLEASE DON’T! I WANT TO REMEMBER THOSE DAYS! I WANT TO REMEMBER YOU!”

“It’ll only cause you more suffering. This is for the best. I’m glad you told me your true feelings though. I enjoyed our journey. I suppose this is farewell, Eleanor...” The warmth and voices slowly faded away, as did Eleanor’s consciousness.

“Velvet, no... I love you... Why...”

After awakening, the exorcist sat up and gently rubbed her eyes. She couldn’t recall anything that happened a year prior. It was like a memory was missing in her mind. She couldn’t even remember what she was doing at the Empyrean’s throne. There was a strange ache in her heart but she couldn’t think why. She thought back. She remembered the days when she travelled with Laphicet, the Malak. Magilou, the witch. Rokurou, the yaksha. And Eizen, the pirate. Were they the only ones though? Something was definitely missing and it would explain everything she was going through at that moment. But there was nothing. She lifted her hand to her cheeks and felt a wet liquid spilling from her eyes. It couldn’t stop. It wouldn’t stop. Why was it even happening? Why was she crying?


End file.
